For the first Time
by Nyaru.fyuu
Summary: Jabob and Edward know each other from the internet chat 'Leeve' and are chat-married. They've never seen each other in person, so what's gonna happen if they meet one day for a family dinner? AU/ All Human
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:_** beginning**_

Story: **For the first Time**

Author: **N**_yaru_

Warning: not beta-ed, bad english, cursing, boyxboy

_A/N:__ This is the first part of my new story. I've started to write it in English, cause there are more english readers who like Jakeward :D I hope you like the story as much as I do ^^ reviews are welcome_

**EDIT**_: All chapters are written in _Jacob's POV_^^  
_

**!**_On with the show_**!**

I stepped out of the shower wondering when Alice and Jasper would finally arrive. It had been three hours since she last had called me.

'_We'll be there in two hours. Be ready by then so we won't loose too much time.'_

I tried to call them but they wouldn't pick up their mobiles, which was very unusual especially for Alice. She would always pick up her phone when I called. We were best friends since high school and although she went to college and met Jasper there (they married one year later) we kept in touch with each other. When Jasper asked me to be his best man at the wedding, I accepted happily but three days before I got the flu and had to stay in bed a whole fucking week. Alice hadn't been mad at me but I knew that she had longed for seeing me at the most important day of her life. As a compensation I visited them after their honeymoon for about two weeks. I had a lot of fun with her and Jasper, whom I got to know for the first time.

After drying myself with a towel, I marched into my bedroom and turned on my stereo. I went to the dresser and pulled out a white shirt and my fave pair of dark blue jeans. Alice said she liked this pair on me.

'_It__ emphasizes your cute little butt. All girls will be on you.'_

I shook my head out of the memory and looked at the display of my computer which I had put on standby modus. I debated whether I should turn it off completely or check my mails quickly. I decided for the latter and sat on the chair.

After about ten minutes I figured that nobody would talk to me and was about to log out of the chat, when a window popped up.

_**BloodsuckingVamp: hey there pup. Whatcha doin'**_

A smile formed on my lips. Edward was online.

_**BigBadWolf: Hey leech. I'm waitin' for my friends. They should've been here like one hour ago. Dunno what they're doin'. What bout u? Didn't u want to help your friend cooking dinner for her guests?**_

_**BloodsuckingVamp: Already done. Didn't need 2 do much. How long will u b gone?**_

_**BigBadWolf: Maybe tt, dunno how long my friends wanna b at their family's. But I think I'll b online tomorrow afternoon.**_

I waited a few minutes while thinking about him. Edward and I met three years ago in the chatroom called '_Leeve_'. Our first conversation had been a little bit awkward, I think it's always like that. After finding out that we had quite a lot in common we would meet more often at the chat and talk. It felt good having someone to talk to. Edward understood me and I understood him. After one year he asked me if I wanted to be his chat-boyfriend and I happily obliged. I didin't know who started this but one day we found out that we had been nominated as the cutest couple in the chatroom. I laughed at this. It was then that Edward asked me the big question. He wanted to marry me (not in reality, who would do that) and I couldn't say no to him.

So now we're happily chat-married for one year. My ex-girlfriend Leah (who is one of my closest friends now) told me that I needed to get back to reality because I would never ever get him. I don't deny the fact that I'm kinda into boys. It's one of the major reasons why Leah and I broke up (the other one was, that she is an annoying loudmouthed brat). Don't get me wrong, she's a very good friend but not girlfriend stuff. She'd get on my nerves every minute. The bad part is that I lost my virginity to her. As I told Edward he said it was okay and that he already had lost his in senior year in high school. I wished he would've been my first one.

I snapped out of my musing as an annoying sound rang in my ears.

_**BigBadWolf: Stop that! It's unnerving. DX**_

The buzzing stopped.

_**BloodsuckingVamp: That's for ignoring me. XP**_

I glared at the display.

_**BigBadWolf: Whaddya want? -.-**_

_**BloodsuckingVamp: You wanna turn on the cams? I wanna see u. :)**_

I was still clad with only a towl around my waste.

_**BigBadWolf: Nope :P**_

_**BloodsuckingVamp: Aw. Why not? q.q**_

I hesitated for a second.

_**BigBadWolf: I'm half naked with a towel around my waste. -//-**_

_**BloodsuckingVamp: … I wanna see u! TURN ON YOUR CAM!**__ *.,*_

I sucked in a breath, my face was probably red.

_**BigBadWolf: Hell no! U perv! .**_

_**BloodsuckingVamp: Oh C'mon, pls QoQ !!!**_

_**BigBadWolf: NOPE! Cut**__** it out!**_

_**BloodsuckingVamp: -pouts- … u wanna see me naked?**_

I stopped. Edward … naked. _Hell yes!_ I've pictured him naked doing naughty things to me before. He was always the cause for my wet dreams. Thanks to him I'd wake up in the morning with a boner. I hadn't told him yet and sure I wouldn't ever. I was afraid that he'd make fun of me.

A message window popped open. It asked me if I wanted to accept a video conversation. Oh no, he wouldn't.

**_BloodsuckingVamp: Accept! I've already taken off my shirt –gg-_**

Yes, he would. I closed the window.

_**BigBadWolf: I said no! I don't want my friends seeing u naked! They'd think, I'm a perv like u T^T**_

_**BloodsuckingVamp: U r no fun. –cries- I wanted a lil action v.v**_

'_We weren't born to foooollooow_' That should be Alice. It was her ringtone. I picked up my mobile phone which laid on my bed.

"Hello?"

"_Jake, finally! What's wrong with you? Why aren't you opening your door?"_

"My door?" Oh, I remembered. Fuck. "Sorry. One sec." I hurriedly typed _**brb**_ and sprinted to my door forgetting that I was half naked.

After opening the door I was instantly greeted by the sight of a sour looking Alice. Her lips were curled up into a thin line and her eyebrows were pulled together. Jasper stood next to her looking as calm as ever. He's the calm type of guy, he sure needs it for his job (he's a psychologist).

"You wanna let us in or shall we stay outside all day?" I didn't intent to make her even more mad. So I stepped out of their way and closed the door after them entering. They went to the couch and sat down.

"So why did it take you two so long for coming? I was a little bit worried. I tried calling you but you wouldn't pick up, both of you. Did something happen?"

They observed me with raised eyebrows. It was then that I realized I still only had a towel around my waste.

"Sorry, I had taken a shower and got carried away as Edward mailed. I'm going to go change. Make yourselves comfortable. You know where everything's." I hurried into my room and shut the door closed. _Nice way to start the day, Jake._ I went to my computer.

_**BigBadWolf: My friends're here. Have 2 go =( Love u :**__*_

I put on a dark blue pair of boxers as I heard the buzzing again. I just rolled my eyes.

_**BloodsuckingVamp: Kay. Wish u a nice day. See u tomorrow. Love u 2 :**__*_

I smiled and shut my computer down. After I was fully dressed I stepped into the living room.

"You look nice. But I believe I preffered the towel better. You looked yummy. Whaddya think, honey?"

Jasper only nodded while I blushed a deep shade of red. I knew Alice was only mocking me but it was so embarrassing nonetheless.

"I hope you don't plan to pair me of at the dinner, do you? You know that I don't want to have a realationship anymore." I sat on a chair and looked at them.

Her constant blinking and the sheepish smile on her face confirmed my speculation. She had exactly this in mind for me.

"Oh, no!" I shook my hands. "I told you I only accepted the invitation for getting to _know_ your brother, whom you by the way didn't ever mention before."

She pouted, it kinda looked cute. "But you'll like him! He's a gentleman and has a cute butt _plus_ a friend of mine told me he'd be really good in bed."

I blushed at this comment. "I said _no_! If you don't knock it off, I won't go with you."

She crossed her arms. "We'll see." I glared at her. "Anyway, why didn't you open the door firsthand?"

I scratched my head. "I turned it off in the morning. There's this little brat living on third floor. He keeps ringing my door bell, today it was like five times. He gives me headaches, that's why I turned it off."

Both nodded understandingly.

"And why were you late?"

"The flight from Buffalo to Eugene had been okay. But as we hired a car, we got involved in an accident and had to wait for the police to arrive. Two holy hours!" Her face turned into a frown.

Alice doesn't usually curse (the rare times she does, like now, she uses 'holy' instead of 'fuck' or 'shit'). Too bad I had the worst mouth out of my whole _pack_. I tried not to curse in front of her too often.

"We couldn't pick up our mobiles because we had no signal. And the officers wouldn't let us leave earlier." Jasper sipped from his water.

"My butt hurts from all the sitting." Alice whined. "You mentioned your _husband_. How is he?"

"He's doing fine. He had to help a friend making dinner. He said she'd have guests in the evening."

Alice and Jasper shared a look. "He didn't say who?"

I shook my head 'no' and raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Suddenly she clasped her hands together. "I have to use the bathroom, be ready when I'm back. I want to be at my brother's before the sun sets. I believe you are hungry too honey, aren't you?"

Jasper nodded as she disappeared. "By the way, do you know a good hotel? I don't think that Alice wants to sleep in the car. And I don't really want to drive all night long. I have an important meeting tomorrow late afternoon. It wouldn't be good when I fall asleep."

"You can crash at my place if you want. I'd sleep on the couch, my bed's big enough for two people."

"Thank you. I wouldn't want to stay over at my brother-in-law's."

"And why, dear Jasper, is that so?" Alice had come out of the bathroom, a small eyebrow raised.

I rubbed against my forehead and headed for the front door. I ignored their arguing while putting on my new white sneakers with black stripes on each of their sites and my lovely old black leather jacket (my _pack_ gave it to me two years ago as a birthday present).

I then grabbed my keys and opened the door. "You wanna argue all day? If we don't hurry, we won't be there for dinner."

Alice stopped nagging and left without saying a word. I blinked and Jasper only shrugged before he followed after her. I checked the room. Then I grabbed my wallet and mobile and locked the door after stepping out into the hallway. I noticed a kid sticking out his head from one of the stairs but didn't say anything.

------

"So, Jake, how's your _pack_ doing? Are you still friends with Leah?" Jasper looked at me through the rearview mirror.

I was seated in the backseat on the left side, behind him. We were driving on a side road, four hours had passed. Alice hadn't spoken a word since we started the ride. I looked out of my window. On the left side was a huge forest. Alice had told me that her brother lived in a small town called Forks, forest would be everywhere.

"They're all doin' good. Quil and Embry have officially gotten together. We knew it was coming, after them beating around the bush since they left high school. And Leah is still a part of my friends. She has a crush on Paul but he's still together with Marie. She's a bitch, I think they'll – hey!" Something had hit me on my forehead.

Alice glared at me and mouthed 'language'.

I just rolled my eyes at that and looked out of the window again.

----

After one more hour we finally reached Forks. It looked exactly like Alice had described: small, green, old and poor. The only plus factor was the beach.

"Why does your brother live at the end of the world?" I hated small towns because I needed the action of the big city life.

"Because he was born here. Forks is our hometown. If I hadn't married Jasper, I would've stayed here. But due to our jobs we couldn't stay in Washington. The last time I had been here, was three years ago ..."

I remembered her telling me this already in high school.

"So, you're finally talking again?" Jasper mentioned while turning left into a driveway.

The house was _huge_! Three floors, a big garage, the walls where made of glass and everything was surrounded by trees.

Alice ignored him as he parked in front of the garage. "Come on, you two."

I followed them climbing out of the car. We walked up the porch and Alice rang the door bell.

I nervously ran my hand through my short hair as we waited – wait, _why_ was I nervous? After maybe a minute the door was opened, not by a man but a beautiful young woman. Now, I was confused.

"Hey, Bella. You look wonderful!" Alice pulled the woman into a hug, the tone in her voice was friendly, but not quite happy.

"Alice, good to see you. What took you so long? I was afraid you wouldn't even come!"

"We got into an accident." Jasper gave her only a friendly nod.

"And who is this handsome young man?" She eyeballed me slowly. I shivered, and not in a good way.

"I'm Jacob –"

"He's my best friend."

"Ah, yes, you mentioned him a few times, right." She stepped back. "Come in. It's chilly outside and I don't want you to catch a cold."

After we entered and got rid of our jackets and shoes, she motioned for us to follow her. "By the way, I'm Bella." We reached the living room. The furniture looked old, the walls were painted in a nice colour and in a corner hang a huge plasma tv on the wall. _Wow._

"Bella, where's my big – Brother!" Alice squealed behind me.

"Hey, wow, easy kid. I cannot breath." The voice was deep and yet at the same time smooth like velvet.

Even though I didn't ever meet her brother, I recognized this voice immediately. No wonder, I at least listened to this voice over the phone once a week.

I slowly turned around. There, right next to Alice and this Bella girl stood Edward, my chat-husband. The one, who I thought I wouldn't ever see in real life! _Holy. fucking. shit!_

"Edward meet Jacob. Jacob meet Edward, my husband." Bella leeched on to him, a huge smirk plastered on her, now for me, ugly face.

I noticed the worried looks, which Alice and Jasper gave me. My face was probably white. _That's a fucking joke!_ I didn't know what else to do, except for puking right on the expensive looking carpet.

_Well, shit_.

* * *

_Forgive me for the mistakes :)_  
R/R pls


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:_** uncoverings**_

Story: **For the first Time**

Author: **N**_yaru_

Warning: not beta-ed, bad english, cursing, boyxboy

**Disclaimer:** ah yes, I forgot it in the first chapter ^^' – so, sadly, the Twilight Saga doesn't belong to me – yep, I am **not** Stephenie Meyer

I only own the plot ;3

_A/N:__ so this is the second chapter of '_FtfT_' xD thanx for all the awesome reviews, you make me very happy –pulls everyone into a hug- _

_Btw:__ I have some characteristics about them. You can find 'em here - _http: / / animexx. Onlinewelten. com / fanfiction / username / KyokoUchiha / 239552 / (without the spaces :D – if it does not function, than try the link in my profile^^)

**!**_On with the show_**!**

I was seated on a comfy milky white sofa in the guest room with a green washbowl at my feet. A wet washcloth lay on my forehead and my eyes were closed. _Nice way of showing them, what you had for lunch._ I scolded myself mentally.

After the incident in the living room Alice had taken me to the bathroom, where I had thrown up the rest of my lunch into the toilet. During this humiliating process Alice had rubbed my back soothingly (she had done this in high school a few times before). When I finally had been sure that I hadn't anything in my stomach anymore, she had guided me in this guest room. She had told me to rest a bit and had given me some pills. Jasper had kept me company until I told him to go and have some fun.

'_I won't, believe me'_. Dunno why he had said that.

But I hadn't cared. Right know I wanted to be left alone. I felt miserable, not only for my sickness but mostly because of Edward. I'd never imagined for meeting him in real life. I knew that I was completely in love with him but being suddenly confronted with him, no wonder my tummy revolted.

_I hate this fuckin' bitch!_ I had this strong feeling to cry my heart out, but reminded myself that I was a _man_ and men would _not_ cry. But what could I do instead? _Either stay in this room and wait 'til Alice and Jasper decide to leave or go down and face him and this bitch of a ... (ugh) wife._ I shuddered at that thought.

It was kinda funny, how fast I had changed my view of Bella (_ugh_). At first, I thought she was hot (double _ugh_) and now, I wanted her to fall on her '_pretty_' face and die right on the floor, so badly. Boy, I was jealous like a fifteen-year-old kid. I tried to concentrate on something else.

_Kno__ck. Knock._ "Mind if I come in?"

"Nope, come in."

I opened my eyes as Jasper entered and I could tell, that he was reliefed.

"What's with the sour mood? Did something happen?"

"Yes, you not being downstairs and me handling Isabella alone."

"Isabella?"

"That's her full name, but she hates it, when people call her that."

I smirked. "Thanks for the information." I would definitely call her that later on. _Hopefully she'll get hysterical. That'd be really fun._

"What're you plotting?" Jasper looked suspiciously at me. He knew when I had something bad in mind.

I threw the washcloth into the bowl. "Nothing. Did you have fun?"

He frowned. "Told you, I would not. Why?"

I grinned devilishly. "Then let's have some fun."

He sighed but nodded. "Promise me not to throw up again."

I cringed. "Sorry, I won't." _Hopefully._

Jasper stood up and offered me a hand.

"Wait, I need to know something first." As I turned serious, he sat down again. "You and Alice knew about ... _him_. I told you a lot, I knew his last name, Swan, but you assured me that you did _not_ know him by any chance. Why did you _lie_ to me?"

A sad expression appeared on his face. "We didn't intend to hurt your feelings, Jake. Alice knew that it was her brother you fell in love with, but she believed that it'd harm you, if you knew –"

"That he married this bitch?"

He nodded, his lips formed into an amused smile. "But she didn't tell him, that you're her best friend. He didn't knew, that you'd come today."

I frowned. "Then _why_ did you two bring me to this dinner? You don't want me to get hurt, but now I _am_ exactly this. Hurt."

Jasper took my hand. "I _am_ truly sorry, believe me."

"It is actually my fault." Alice spoke up while entering the room. She seated herself on the armrest next to me and looked me in the eyes. Tears were glistening in the corner of her eyes.

I resisted the urge to kiss them away, that was now Jasper's job. However I was still mad and felt betrayed. So I waited for further explanation.

"Look, my brother ... married her two years ago. It had been the time where you broke up with Leah, remember? You were unstable and in a deep depression. I figured, that it'd hurt you even more, if you knew about the marriage. I'm sorry for doing that, but I believed it was the right decision at that time." She put her hand on top of Jasper's, which still lay on mine.

I wanted to pull my hand back but decided against it, because I still loved them, no matter how much they lied to me. "So", I hesitated, "did ... did _Edward_ recognize me?" It was kinda strange asking them about him, when only one floor was separating us.

"Yes, indeed." My heart skipped a beat. I looked up and watched her searching for words. "He didn't say much ..." She dropped her gaze down to the floor.

"He's pretty pissed –"

"Jasper!" Alice said distressed.

"He wants to know the truth." She closed her mouth. "He told me, that I shouldn't have brought you here."

My heart ached at this words. "So, he doesn't like me the way, he wrote in his mails?" Reality hit me like a brick wall.

"Jake", Alice put her arm around me and pulled me into a side hug, "don't be heartbroken. He's not worth any of your tears, believe me."

I noticed Jasper raising an eyebrow. "You know, you're talking about your brother, don't you?"

Alice glared at him. "And? Don't I have the right to say, what I think should be said? But if you think, that it is wrong what I said, then feel free to go downstairs and leave us alone. I don't want you telling me, what I can say and what not." (A/N: _does this make any sense to you?_)

An amused twinkle appeared in his eyes.

I pulled away from Alice and gave her a look.

She winked. "You don't have to understand what I just said."

I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "If you keep talking like this, I'll get a headache."

_Knock. Knock._ "I'll get it." Jasper stood and headed for the door. He opened it a little bit.

"Dinner's ready." I sucked in a breath. It was _Edward_.

I tried to calm down and felt Alice grabbing my hand for support. I squeezed it a little.

"Thanks. We'll be downstairs in a minute." Jasper answered in a low voice.

"Okay." He paused and whispered something. I couldn't exactly make out what he said, but it sure sounded a lot like: 'How is he'. My heart, again, skipped a beat. _He _does_ care ... but, maybe he's only polite._ This thought hurt, so I ignored it.

Jasper closed the door and turned to us. He shared a look with his wife. "Shall we go?"

Alice nodded and got up. "You wanna come with us?"

I considered the given options that I had. _It's better to go with them. I don't want them talking about me, while I'm not present._ I stood up. "Yep."

Both of them gave me a smile. Before exiting the room, Alice turned and whispered: "I love you."

I grinned. "Love you too." As I followed them downstairs, I promised myself not to show weakness in front of him and his bitch.

---

"So, Jackson", I frowned as Bella spoke up, "Alice told me, that you're a mechanic. Is this a hobby? You're still attending college, aren't you?"

I squeezed the fork in my left hand and tried not spit out a filthy comment about her stupidness. "Jacob." I looked at her across the table. "My name's Jacob, not Jackson. I told you this before."

"Oh, I am so sorry, _Jacob_" She blinked innocently and put a piece of broccoli into her mouth.

I glared at my plate. I knew the dinner would be horror, so I could only blame myself for coming down. As we had entered the dining room (which was right next to the living room), the table had already been set. It was a rectangularly long mahogany table – Jasper and Alice were sitting on one side with him facing Edward and her facing Bella. I sat next to Alice with nobody across from me, thankfully.

"And yes, I'm a car mechanic, but it's my _job_, not a hobby." I picked up a piece of potato and examined it, before putting it into my mouth. The food wasn't really bad, but I didn't like the fact, that Bella had made it. If Edward had been the cook, I would have eaten the food with delight, probably.

Speaking of him. Since dinner started, he hadn't said a word. He silently ate his food and only looked up from his plate, when somebody would direct a question at him, or when Bella'd snuggle against him.

He openly ignored me. The potato in my mouth tasted bitter. I grabbed my glass of water and emptied it in three long gulps.

"Jake doesn't go to college. He's only two years younger than you, remember?" Alice explained with a fake happy voice.

"Oh, sorry. But you look so young. I thought, you're like 20." A sickening sweet smile appeared on her face. I wanted nothing more then to rip it out. Instead I chose to ignore her and stole a glance at Edward. He was, like I mentioned before, starring at his plate, a grim expression on his face. It looked like he was uncomfortable. I bet, if I weren't sitting at the table, he would make a happy face and talk openly to everyone.

I looked back at my plate and grimaced. I wasn't hungry anymore.

"So, you told us on the phone, that you have big news to tell." Jasper took a sip from his sprite and looked expectantly at the couple.

Bella's face brightend like a star in darkness. Whatever she wanted to tell them, it wouldn't be good for me. I had a bad feeling in my gut.

I glanced once again at Edward and noticed him tensing – this wasn't a good sign either. I continued watching him as Bella spilled the news.

"Well, I didn't want to tell you at the phone, because it's too important and we wanted to surprise you. Congratulation, you two are going to be uncle and aunt!" She paused. "I'm pregnant!"

At this exact moment Edward returned my look for the first time.

"Wow ... ehm. That's wonderful ... I guess." Alice glanced uncertainly at me, before getting up. She hopped around the table and pulled Bella into a hug.

Lucky Bella, bearing Edward's child, laughed happily.

There had been so many different things, which she could have told, but out of all it had to be her being pregnant, with _Edward's_ child (it hurt every time I thought about it). A few minutes ago, I would have been happy, if he had glanced at me, but now ... we still locked eyes but it didn't mean anything anymore to me.

Right now, the world around me collapsed like a house of cards.

"You okay?" I broke the gaze and gave Jasper a tired smile, while nodding.

"Jacob." I turned to Bella and tried to feign happiness. "Don't you want to give me a hug?"

I frowned. Not even if my life would depend on it.

Alice noticed my grim expression. "You know guys and hugs. They don't feel comfortable. Let's not worry about it."

"You're right. I'm so excited! Edward promised me to visit Hawaii, when the baby's born." Bella went on and on. "He's so proud and happy, we'll have our own little family!"

_That's it_! I stood up and looked at Jasper, furious. "Jasper, can I take the car, I need fresh air."

He seemed a bit taken aback. "Sorry, but the car's rented. I cannot let you drive due to the insurance."

"But –" _I need to get out of this house_. Away from this pregnant witch, but mostly away from _him_.

"He can take my car." Everyone was surprised when Edward spoke up.

"Edward!" His wife exclaimed appalled.

"You sure?" Alice shared a look with him.

He nodded and got up. As he walked around the table, Bella let go of Alice and grabbed his arm. "What are you doing? You cannot give him your car. He'll crash it!"

I glared at her. How could she suggest something like this about me. I have never had an accident with a car before. Only once, but at that time I had been driving my old bike. The other driver hadn't seen me in time, it wasn't my fault. Edward knew the story.

For a brief second a glare appeared on his handsome face. "No, he won't." I felt the corner of my lips forming into a smile. "I'll make sure of that." My smile disappeared. What was that supposed to mean?

"But I thought ... we wanted to celebrate! You cannot leave me!" Boy, she was getting hysterical - sadly I didn't have the time to really enjoy it.

Edward put a hand on top of hers and pulled it off his arm. "We'll be back in one hour." He then gazed at me and motioned for me to follow him.

I hesitantly looked at my friends for help.

Jasper nodded towards Edward's direction and Alice gave me an encouraging smile. 'Go', she mouthed.

I felt my legs starting to move on their own and went right after him. While passing Bella, I noticed the heated glare, she threw my way. She looked ready to kill. I couldn't prevent a smile forming on my lips.

- -

As I entered the big garage, Edward was standing in front of a shining silver Volvo, his first car. This type of car suited him.

"The Volvo looks amazing ... thanks for letting me borrow it. I'll be very careful."

He raised an eyebrow, an amused twinkle in his eyes. "I said, you can take my car", he opened the driver's door, "but _I_ am going to drive."

I gaped dumbfounded at him, while he got into the car and started the engine.

He would accompany me in his car. I'd be alone, with _him_. This gave me goose bumps.

I was startled as Edward honked and hurried to the car. I climbed into the passenger's site of the car, just in time. Only two seconds after shutting the door, Edward already sped out of the garage and onto the street.

I nervously gazed at him and swallowed, when he gave me a charming smile, which I, by the way, only knew from the video conversations with him.

"So, you also did not know about Alice planning to get us together, did you?"

_- __Tbc - _ XP

* * *

_Yep, this is the_ end ... _of the second chapter ^-^ there's a third (final) one. It's in my head, but I plan to write it this week, hopefully._

_I actually wanted to end the chapter at another part, but then the last chapter would result in being too short n.__n_ – _so, now we have to be satisfied with this end_ =)

_Ah, in the meantime you could think 'bout the reason, why Edward has married Bella. I'm __curious 'bout your ideas_.

_**Pls R/R (**if you find any mistakes, please tell me. I need to learn writing in English :D**)  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: _**all I ever wanted  
**_

Story: **For the first Time**

Author: **N**_yaru_

Warning: not beta-ed, bad english, cursing, boyxboy, **smut**

**Disclaimer:** sadly, the Twilight Saga doesn't belong to me – again, I am **not** Stephenie Meyer

I only own the plot ;3

_A/N:__ tadaaa - __**this**__ is the final chapter of '_FtfT_'- I hope you'll not be too disappointed_ ... _there'll be some (light) smut :3v__ (_oh and I changed the rating to M xD_)_

_Btw:__ I noticed some mistakes, I made in the last two chapters^^' so here're some informations/corrections:_

- Jacob and Edward know each other for **3** years

- after **1** year Jake wanted to know Edward's last name

- Edward and Bella married **2** years ago – he then became Mr. _Swan_ (that's why Jake mentioned his name being Swan)

- Jake and Leah were together for **1** **½** years and broke up **2** years ago (the time, when the marriage had been)

- Jake and Edward are chat-married for **1** year (so Edward already was Bella's husband)

_And now the age of them_:

*Jacob – _24_ years

*Edward – _27_ years

*Alice & Bella – _26_ years

* Jasper – _28_ years

**EDIT**_: __I made some comma corrections due to _Mizuni-no-neko_ kindly telling me that some are not necessary - thanx :)_

**!**_On with the show_**!**

After maybe one minute my brain started to work again. "You've gotta be kidding!" I balled my fists so tightly that the knuckles turned white. "First of all you ignore me completely, and you never mentioned before that you have a fuckin' _wife _and now you have the impertinence to just talk to me like nothing happened?!" I scowled at him. I started to have doubts whether I really knew him. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. After all I didn't want to ruin his handsome face due to my aggressive nature.

"Jake –", he tried but I did not let him finish.

"Don't _Jake_ me!" I slammed my fist into my door.

He didn't take the hint. "Let me explain –", he tried again, but, like the first time, I didn't let him finish.

I punched the door for the second time. "Shut the _fuck_ up!" I hissed through gritted teeth. My anger kept pounding in my head and my heart ached because of the pain and betrayal. The only way of getting rid of it was to explode. Sadly, that wasn't an option human beings had.

Suddenly Edward pulled the car over to the right side and slammed on the brakes. I managed to grab the sides of my seat so that I wouldn't hit my head on the dashboard.

As the car finally stopped on the parking lane, Edward killed the engine and turned to face me with a muderous look on his face.

_U__h, oh_. I guess he really was mad now.

"_You_ are going to be _silent_ and listen to what I say. And if you wreck my car one more time, I'll handcuff and gag you."

I glared at him and opened my mouth to protest, but this time he cut me off.

"Quiet!" I shut my mouth and looked down at my lap.

_Calm down, Jake_. A pissed of Edward was more dangerous than Leah when she had PMS. My anger was ebbing away slowly and I waited for him to start 'explaining'. I'd listen to him, sure, but who said, that I'd _believe_ him. It was rather unlikely. I turned my gaze to the window. If he tried something funny I'd jump out and call Alice to pick me up.

"So, by your harsh reaction, I take it that Alice did not tell you." Edward started the engine again and sped off onto the road.

I bit my lip, so much for jumping out of the car. _Fuck_!

"About the marriage ...", he paused and I watched him out of the corner of my eye, "I thought it wasn't that important to tell. After all I do not love her."

"As if!", I snarled angrily. "Don't _fuckin'_ lie to me!" I was tired of all the lies.

He glanced at me, his response was calm. "It's the truth. I would never lie to you, Jacob. You're the most important person in this world for me."

I really wanted to believe him, so much, but my brain told me that this wouldn't make any sense. Who would marry a person who one doesn't love? And _if_ he, by any chance, didn't love this Bella, why did he marry her? Nowadays people were free to marry whomever they wanted. Unless, Bella forced him. This could be possible to a certain degree, but there was this thing with her being _pregnant_. This fact destroyed the forcing-into-marriage-part.

I gulped my anger down and tried to act civil. "So, _why_ did you then marry her? Because I don't believe this shit about me being the most important one for you. She wouldn't be your wife, if this was true."

Edward let out a long sigh. "I'm going to tell you the reason, but you have to promise me, that you won't interrupt me. Listen quietly and when I'm finished, you can yell at me. Okay?"

I nodded. "Okay. But try to make it sound at least a bit plausible." I watched his hands on the steering wheel.

"Thanks." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of chewing gums. He threw it into my lap and I put one into my mouth. I _loved_ chewing gum. It always calmed me down. Edward knew it. "Bella and I know each other since kindergarten. We were best friends in high school and even college. I always had brotherly feelings towards her, but she felt more. In college she told me one day, that she was in love with me, but I told her, that I only saw her as a friend, a sister. She accepted my answer and we kept being friends. A few months later she quit college and started her career as a model. I finished college and got a job as an architect. We continued being friends, but due to our jobs, we often hadn't as much time as before." A sadened expression crossed his face. "One day Bella called and told me, that her father, Charlie, had a heart attack. I immediately climbed into the next plane. When I got to the hospital, Bella seemed to be shattered. She couldn't stop crying and I couldn't soothe her. The nurses had to drug her, because she didn't want to sleep. We stayed four days in the hospital, but Charlie's condition didn't get better and Bella's got worse. She refused to eat. Although I had to get back to work, I decided to take a holiday and stayed with her. She was still one of my closest friends and she needed me at that horrible time." He paused and seemed to think.

_Wow_. Was all I could think at that moment. This seemed to be hard for him and I could understand it. I felt the urge to put a hand on his for comfort as he continued.

"A week later Charlie wanted to talk to me, alone. I asked a nurse to watch Bella for a moment and went into his room. There were so many machines attached to him and he couldn't even breath on his own. I felt really sorry for him. He was a kind person and treated me like the son he never had. And I kinda saw him as a second father figure." A tear was glistening in the corner of his right eye. I wanted to kiss it away. "As I sat down, he opened his eyes and tried to give me this big happy smile of his. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it, as he slowly spoke. 'Edward, I already told you this like a millionth time but I have to say it again. You are the son, I never had. I care deeply for you and I want you to be happy. You also know how much I love her. After Renee died in the car accident, Bella was the only thing left. I watched over her and tried to be a good father.' 'You _are_ a good father', I said, because he really was. Charlie smiled at me and squeezed my hand back. 'Thanks, boy. I have only one last request, before I leave. Will you grant this old man one last wish?' He looked up at me, with this big brown eyes full of hope, which he had passed down to his daughter. 'Anything, Charlie.' I gave him a warm smile. At this point I had sealed my future.' Edward whipped the tear off his cheek and put his hand down on the gear selector.

I watched it a few seconds, debating if I should touch it. My whole body screamed at me, that I should, but my pride told me not to. My anger was long gone, pitty occupied now its place. _Oh, screw the pride_! I placed my hand warily on top of his and gave him a caring smile.

Edward seemed surprised but relaxed a bit. I didn't say a word and waited for him to continue, because I promised to listen. "'Would you please watch over my beloved daughter, when I'm gone. You saw, how bad her condition is right now. I don't want to imagine, how much worse it will get, when I'm dead. I can't leave her alone, she needs somebody by her side. Edward, son, you are the only one, who I trust enough to look after her. I want her to be happy.' I nodded at him. 'Please marry her. Bella always dreamt about being your wife, nothing would make her more happy.' I gave him a smile. 'I'll make her happy.' But inwardly I knew, that _I_ would never be happy. A nurse entered and hushed me out. That was the last time I saw him, alive. Three days later his funeral took place. I proposed to her at the evening. She was so cheery. For the first time after weeks she fell asleep on her own." He turned his head and looked at me for a second. "I love her as a sister and a friend, but I couldn't give her what she wanted. She knows, that I don't feel in the same way as she, but I cannot leave her alone. I made a promise to Charlie and I'm going to keep it." He turned away and looked ahead. "But you have to know, that the only one, whom I want to spend the rest of my life with, are _you_."

My eyes widened at his words. Did he really just tell me that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with _me_? "You ... aren't joking, are you?" I asked carefully because I wasn't sure, if my mind only just made fun of me.

The corner of his mouth twitched into a half smile. "No, I'm not joking, Jacob."

This was everything I needed to know. "Pull over."

He gave me an irritated look but obeyed.

After the car was standing on the side road, I put the gear selector on P mode and turned the ignition key so that the car went silent. Then I grabbed his shirt and pulled his face towards mine until I felt his cool lips touching my warm ones.

I had often dreamt about kissing Edward. I always wondered how his lips would feel on mine, how he would taste and _if_ it would happen someday. I briefly wondered, if it was only a dream right now. Maybe. But even if, the feelings I had were worth it: immense happiness and perfection. The prefect combination of feelings one could have. I could die happily now.

Edward put a hand on mine, which caused me to let go of the fabric of his shirt. As he pulled away from me, I opened my eyes and gazed into his green orbs, which were full of unspoken emotions. A ringlet of his bronze hair, which was always in a mess, dangled above his right eye. I examined the pale tone of his skin and delicate curves of his cheekbones, down to the thin and delicious looking lips which I had tasted only seconds before. I licked my dry lips at the thought – I wanted to kiss him so badly.

"Thank you." A warm smile spread over his lips.

I blinked at him. "For what?"

He cupped the side of my face with his hand. "For believing me." His thumb carressed my cheek and I leaned into the touch. It was pleasant.

I gave him a big smile. "I'm sorry. I didn't know about this side of your past." I looked back into his eyes. "I should have listened first. But I was so confused and sad –"

"And not to forget furious."

I rolled my eyes as he grinned. "Yeah, furious, too. But Bella really got on my nerves."

"Because she hates you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why? I didn't do anything ever to her. Except for puking on the carpet. Was this her favourite one?" She could easily let it get cleaned, I didn't eat anything which should be hard to get out, sadly.

Edward let out a laugh. "No, silly. She knows that I'm in love with you. She was furious, when she realized that you were the Jacob from the chatroom. During your rest she wanted me to kick you out, but I told her that Alice and Jasper would leave too. She then said that you could stay but only if I ignore you."

"Fuckin' bi- ... witch!" I grumbled. "Thanks to her I felt like shit. I was scared, that you only played with me." I played with the hem of his shirt. "All I ever wanted was to meet you in person. I wanted to be with you. I even would have traveled over the whole continent, only for a moment with you." I felt myself blushing under this intent gaze which he was giving me right now.

"Jake ..." He cupped my face in his hands and leaned forward. Our lips met for the second time this day. It felt so right, him kissing me.

I grabbed his shirt at the sides and pulled a bit. A soft tongue ran across my lips, asking for entrance. I tilted my head a bit and opened my mouth eagerly. Edward smirked at my reaction, I could feel it. But right now I didn't care. Only him being with me mattered.

A groan escaped me as our tongues rubbed against each other. Edward slid his hands down my sides and stopped at the end of my shirt.

Was he ready for this? Was _I_ ready for this? I pulled away and gazed into his beautiful eyes. They were wild with desire, longing and ... _love_. I gave him a bright smile.

We both were ready.

"I love you." I mumbled against his lips and nodded towards the back.

- - **F I N** - -

* * *

_yes, that's the end ... no I'm not kidding ^^' I'm sorry, if you expected a smex scene. I'm not good at writing a love scene__, especially not in a foreign language v.v Maybe some time in the future ... _maybe._ But I have a tip: Use your imagination ;3 they're better than my crappy writing style xD_

_Anyway, thank you all for reading this story, I'm so glad, that there are people, who have patience – thanx =D –throws cookies in the air_–

_If there are any questions left, pls ask, because there will be a_ christmas special _as a sequel coming. I don't know the date yet, hopefully still in this year xDD' I'll _try_! If you want, I can send you a message, when it's out, because I'll put it as an extra story. (_only aimed at the reviewers_)  
_

_The title will be_ 'Just one chaste kiss for christmas' _and it'll be dedicated to_ **kute-kat509** – _your review made my day, thanx :3_ (she(?) was the only one, who guessed about the marriage thing) _oh and __**btw**__: your guess about Edward not being the father of the child will be answered in the special xD_

_Until then, I wish you a Merry X-Mas and a Happy New Year :D  
_


End file.
